Realization
by Niamhooo
Summary: Two shot from 2nd Maximum Ride Book at Annes House, when Fang tells Max shes a fighter not a mum. But what happens when Fang finds Max crying, and.. FAXNESS! Rated T. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Shot on the 2nd Maximum Ride book; School's Out Forever, from when they're in Anne's house and Fang tells Max shes a "Fighter, not a mum". Well, Enjoy!**

**-----**

"Goodnight, Mum." Fang chuckled as he walked down the hall.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Who did he think he was, saying that? And not only was that untrue (Er, hopefully), it stung.

Alot.

I was well and truely pissed, angry, upset and confused. Did all the flock think I was a bad mother? Did Angel, my little baby, secretly want another mother, who could take care of her properly in a normal home?

_**Stop, Max. You're over-reacting. **_The voice told me.

How do _you _know?! Angel, Gazzy and Nudge probably think I'm a bad Mom, but I can hardly just leave them to fend for themselves. Iggys blind so we're his eyes, and Fangs probably only with us because theres safety in numbers! He probably dosen't even like me! Infact, he's probably in his room right now, laughing at me and-

_**Stop. If thats what you think, you are way off, Max. They love you. They love you, as much as you love them. And you need them, as much as they need you. You are their block; their mother. Their family.**_

_Oh, I could __**so **__take that "block" comment as you telling me I'm fat, you know, _I retorted. But inside, I was thankful for the voice, sometimes. And, somewhere inside as well, I subconciously worried if Fang thought I was fat.

_**Are you ever going to stop denying your feelings about him?**_

_I don't have any feelings for him, other than brotherly. Now go away._

Somehow, I really wished what I just said didn't leave me with that feeling like I just lied.

Ugh, I thought as I very intelligently whacked my head off the wall, and slid down to the floor. Yes, I was still in the hall where Fang and I were... talking.

I couldn't get Fang's, or the Voice's words out of my head.

_You're a fighter, not a mum. Give yourself ten years or so._

_Are you ever going to deny your feelings about him?_

No, I thought stubbornly. Not that I'm denying any feelings, but... Ah, you wouldn't understand.

I brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and shoved my face in my knees.

I don't know how long I sat there for, but eventually I heard, or more felt, on the carpeted floor, footsteps.

I should have stood up, and left. Before anyone saw me in the state I was in, but i was paralized. Should I go...or stay...?

I guess the latter won.


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the loooong update! Honestly, I forgot about this story =O Here it is anyway, the 2nd, and final instalment of Realization!**

"Are you alright?" Fang asked hesitantly.

"Why would you care?" I spat as I began to stand up.

"I'll always ca-" I cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it!" I whisper-shouted and stalked into my room- I mean, Anne's spare room in which I was currently sleeping in. I opened the window and jumped out, free-falling just before I hit the ground where I spread my wings and soared away.

He just doesn't get it, does he? He just repeats those useless words over and over again, every time I'm upset. They're just words; nothing more than meaningless noises that people make to create their illusion of a perfect world around them. Some people are creative though; they like things imperfect. Fang obviously likes imperfection. Obviously. He wouldn't like me if I was perfect, would he? Wait, he doesn't like me anyway! I felt warmth spread across my cheeks. God, I could feel a migraine coming on...

I flew onwards, streaking across the midnight sky in an unusual zig-zag fashion. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

Looking all around me to make sure that nobody was following me, I yelled, "Ahhhhh!" just as I tucked in my wings and dropped down beside a lake.

It was a beautiful lake, with glistening dark water. It didn't dangerous though, it was peaceful; the soft lapping noise of the water against the marshy reeds on the bank. The lake was surrounded by a forest just as dark and mysterious. The tall, mighty trees seemed to curve inwards, their tops touching the trees parallel from them. It wasn't a huge lake, but it wasn't a tiny puddle either.

I slipped my trainers off and dipped my foot into the water. It was cool; refreshing almost. I sighed and sat down on the bank. My feet trailed along the miniscus (**AN: Yeah, I learned that word in science xD) **of the waters surface, sometimes breaking the surface.

I got agitated for no reason at all and jumped to my feet. I ran into the forest, hoping there was no creepy paedophiles lurking. Anger and depression welled up inside of me and before I knew it, I was releasing it by throwing my fists at the trees, kicking and punching them, the tears streaming down my face. I let out a sob as I looked at my bloodied fists. I kicked a tree once more before I felt warm hands wrap around my torn up hands. Somehow, I knew who it was without turning around.

He carefully turned my body around, as if I were a precious and fragile being, so that I was face to face to him. His amazingly dark eyes searched mine for what seemed to be a long time and I found that my cheeks burned and that I couldn't meet his eyes. He took my fist and tenderly turned it over in his warm hands. I was freezing and I had stupidly left the house in just a shirt and jeans even though it was an icy November night.

He untied what seemed to be my wind-breaker and a throw-over blanket from his waist. Hot tears trickled down my face at his concern. My head hung low as he wrapped it around my shoulders and as he held out my coat for me. He took my hand once more and led me to the edge of the lake, again.

There was a million thoughts going through my head and my heart was beating as if I had just ran a marathon. How a simple boy had this effect on me, I'll never know. We sat on the lake bank for a long time, both of us slightly shivering. He had been gazing at my fists, and the horizon occasionally but now he was just looking at the water. He was the first to speak.

"You're an idiot." He stated quietly.

I took a shaky breath to defend myself but he beat me to it.

"Angel told me how upset you were. I can't believe half the crap you think, honestly. The kids love you. I was wrong, Max. Youpretty much _are _their mother. Anne will never replace you. And Max, I am _not _just in the group because there's '_safety in numbers'. _How could you think that? I'm in the flock because..because I-I care about...everyone. The flock is my family, Max. I'm not just in for the ride. I'm in because of _Maximum Ride" _It must have been the longest thing I have ever heard him say.

I gulped. "Um.." I was cut off though.

"And," He cleared his throat and laughed quite shakily, "If you run away again, I swear to God.." He murmered.

He pressed his hot lips against mine and I froze. _If you run away again, I swear to God.._ Ohh.

_Oh. _I realized what he meant. Each time he kissed me, I ran away. Except for the first time, when _I_ kissed _him_ when he was injured and _could not move. _He was now returning the favour.

I decided; what the heck. I might as well enjoy life, 'cos I'm only gonna be young once. So I kissed him back for the first time. He seemed surprised but obliged.

Eventually, I pulled back. He frowned at that but I gave a little tenative smile and he seemed to understand. I glanced down at my sore knuckles and frowned.

"Hey," He whispered and put a hand on my shoulder, "Just remember. I've _**always**_ got your back before; and I _**always **_will."

I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. He hugged me back and the tears fell on his shirt, but they were tears of joy.

I smiled, relishing in the moment.

**AHHHHH! FAX FLUFF OVERLOAD!**

_Review! :D_


End file.
